Final Fantasy (saga)
para Final Fantasy IV y en Estados Unidos con Final Fantasy VII.]] Final Fantasy (ファイナルファンタジー Fainaru Fantajī) es una saga popular de juegos de RPG producida por Square Enix (originalmente Square Co., Ltd.). Puede ser la saga más vendida de todos los tiempos, además se han hecho juegos para consolas incluyendo desde las estándares hasta las portátiles, pasando por un RPG online masivo, juegos para móviles, una película de animación, hasta llegar a dos series de anime. La primera entrega de la saga fue lanzada en Japón en 1987, aunque los juegos de Final Fantasy han sido lanzados posteriormente para los mercados de Norteamérica, Europa y Australia, en varias videoconsolas modernas, incluyendo Nintendo Entertainment System, MSX 2, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sony PlayStation, WonderSwan Color, Sony PlayStation 2, IBM PC compatible, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 y Nintendo DS, así como diferentes modelos de teléfonos móviles. Futuros lanzamientos han sido anunciados para la PlayStation 3 y la Xbox 360. Square Enix es la franquicia más exitosa, habiendo vendido más de 100 millones de unidades en todo el mundo hasta el día de hoy. Hasta 2008, se han realizado doce juegos de la saga principal y veintiocho juegos en total, incluyendo spin-offs y secuelas, todas realizadas por la franquicia. ImageSize = width:200 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1987 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1987 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1987 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) #there is no automatic collision detection, #so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/1987 till:31/12/2016 at:18/12/1987 text:"Final Fantasy" at:17/12/1988 text:"Final Fantasy II" at:27/04/1990 text:"Final Fantasy III" at:19/07/1991 text:"Final Fantasy IV" at:06/12/1992 text:"Final Fantasy V" at:02/04/1994 text:"Final Fantasy VI" at:31/01/1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:11/02/1999 text:"Final Fantasy VIII" at:07/07/2000 text:"Final Fantasy IX" at:19/07/2001 text:"Final Fantasy X" at:16/05/2002 text:"Final Fantasy XI" # don't add FF X-2 to the above chart. It is a sequel and not part of the main series at:16/03/2006 text:"Final Fantasy XII" # see FFXIII article at:17/12/2009 text:"Final Fantasy XIII" # see FFXIV article at:22/09/2010 text:"Final Fantasy XIV" at:29/11/2016 text:"Final Fantasy XV" Descripción general Square Co., Ltd. entró por primera vez en la industria de los videojuegos en Japón a mediados de los 80s, desarrollando una variedad de RPGs para el Famicom Disk System (FDS) de Nintendo, un períferico basado en discos que permitía guardar la información en la Family Computer (también conocida como "Famicom" e internacionalmente conocida como Nintendo Entertainment System). En 1987, la pérdida de interés por el FDS había llevado a Square al borde de la quiebra, pero casi simultáneamente, la franquicia comenzó a trabajar con el diseñador Hironobu Sakaguchi en un RPG de fantasía ambicioso y nuevo para la Famicom basada en los nuevos cartuchos, e inspirado en parte por Enix y su popular Dragon Quest (conocido en los Estados Unidos como Dragon Warrior). Reconociendo que el proyecto podría ser el último juego de Square, el proyecto fue titulado Final Fantasy, pero quedó lejos de ser el último juego de Square, aunque no obstante, Final Fantasy permitió a Square salir de su crisis económica, y se convirtió en una de las franquicias más importantes. Siguiendo el éxito del primer juego, Square rápidamente empezó a trabajar en un secuela. A diferencia de una secuela típica, Final Fantasy II tenía personajes totalmente diferentes, con una ambientación y una historia relacionada tan sólo relacionado con su predecesor en la temática. Este método tan inusual de crear secuelas ha continuado en todas las entregas a lo largo de la saga, introduciendo un nuevo mundo, un nuevo sistema de juego en cada uno de los juegos de Final Fantasy. Muchos elementos y temas se repiten a lo largo de la saga, pero a pesar de ello no hubo una secuela directamente relacionada hasta la realización de Final Fantasy X-2, aunque en 2003 Final Fantasy V tuvo una secuela en anime. Tras la fusión con Enix, la introducción de secuelas han ido en aumento. En cierto modo, la franquicia de Final Fantasy ha sido un paradigma creativo para los desarrolladores de Square, y muchos de los elementos originalmente introducidos en la saga han llegado a otros títulos de Square, percibido notablemente en dos de sus mayores franquicias, SaGa y Seiken Densetsu. Temas comunes Dualidad y ciclos La dualidad parece ser un tema fuerte en casi todos los juegos de Final Fantasy. Este dualismo está expresado de diferentes maneras, comúnmente son dos mundos, dos héroes-heroínas diferentes, o lo más usual es la dualidad entre el antagonista y el protagonista. La mayoría de las veces este dualismo es abandonado por fuerzas ajenas, forzando a los protagonisas a restaurar el equilibrio. Algunas veces, el villano del final es quien desea llevarlos a la nada, y para restaurar el equilibrio por el camino más extremo posible. Un tema de gran peso en diversos juegos de Final Fantasy es que el malvado no puede ser totalmente destruido, tan sólo reducido o sometido, y de este modo el equilibrio entre bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, puede existir siempre. Más tarde en otros juegos de Final Fantasy se alterna esto con la idea de algún tipo de ciclo que estaba a punto de completarse, y en otros muestran un conflicto entre la naturaleza y la humanidad. En Final Fantasy, el villano Gárland crea un bucle temporal. Éste hace un pacto de por vida para que los cuatro demonios lo invoquen 2.000 años en el pasado cuando sea derrotado por los Guerreros de la Luz. Allí, Gárland enviará a los Demonios al presente, continuando con el bucle. Cuando los Guerreros viajen al pasado, matarán a los Demonios y se enfrentarán a Gárland, que se transformará en Caos y será derrotado. Este acto acabará por romper el bucle temporal. En Final Fantasy II, cuando muere el emperador de Palamecia su lado oscuro va hacia el infierno, llagando a su capital Pandemonium y consiguiendo dominar el inframundo en la Tierra. Por otro lado, la parte de luz del emperador asciende al cielo y entra al Arubboth, Capital del Cielo. Firion y sus aliados consiguen matar al emperador oscuro, mientras que Minwu y los espíritus de otros personajes muertos consiguen matar al emperador de luz, asegurando así que el emperador ha sido destruido y se han ido para siempre. En Final Fantasy III, hay un mundo de luz y un mundo de oscuridad. Cada mundo tiene un grupo de héroes que surgen para salvar su mundo. Cuando Xande drena los Cristales su poder, crea un desequilibrio entre la luz y la obscuridad. Esto causa la Nube de Oscuridad que haga volver a aparecer el universo en un estado de nada. Los Guerreros de la Luz intentan pararla, pero son derrotados. Sin embargo, a través de la ayuda de los Guerreros de la Oscuridad, los Guerreros de la Luz pueden vencerla y destruirla. En Final Fantasy IV, hay un Planeta Azul, que tiene dos paralelos; la Luna, y el Inframundo. La superficie del mundo tiene cuatro Cristales de la Luz, y el Inframundo cuatro de la Oscuridad. La Luna también tiene ocho cristales, cuatro de Luz y cuatro de Oscuridad. Cecil Harvey es un Caballero Oscuro que se convierte en Paladín al estar aliado con el poder luminoso de su padre Kluya. Golbez, el hermano mayor de Cecil, está aliado con la oscuridad y usa una magia negra poderosa para conseguir los ocho Cristales en su búsqueda del poder. En el final del juego, Golbez usa un Cristal para intentar subyugar a Zeromus, pero falla ya que su corazón está inmerso en la oscuridad. Así que pasa el Cristal a Cecil, quien usa su luz para hacer vulnerable a Zeromus y derrotarlo. En Final Fantasy V, el mundo fue dividido en dos para contener el poder del Vacío. Cada mundo tiene cuatro Cristales y cada uno tiene la clave para mantener el mundo. Cuando el malvado Exdeath escapa de su sello, destruye los Cristales, forzando a los dos mundos a unirse de nuevo y desatar el Vacío. Las dos generaciones de Guerreros del Amanecer combinan sus poderes para destruir a Exdeath y separar los mundos y volver a crear los Cristales. ar:Final Fantasy de:Final Fantasy en:Final Fantasy (Series) fi:Final Fantasy (pelisarja) it:La saga di Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジーシリーズ pl:Final Fantasy (seria) ru:Final Fantasy (серия) Categoría:Artículos con música de muestra